


There Are Worse Things

by theangelsace



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, First Date, Kissing, M/M, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsace/pseuds/theangelsace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho finally manage to go on their first date, only to find themselves getting lost in a corn maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Tumblr http://thominho.tumblr.com/post/101436938554/newtsspookybooty-halloween-au-where-minho-and

“Dammit, I thought you said you were good at mazes, Minho” Thomas said, as they found themselves faced with yet another dead-end. As far as first dates go, so far this isn’t turning out to be one of his favourites. It had started out pretty well, with lunch at the farmhouse. Though the owners had been looking at the suspiciously, clearly not too happy about two guys on a date. They didn’t call them out for it; instead they finished their food, paid, before kissing for a good ten seconds in front of them. Neither Bill, not his wife Gemma had a chance to say anything about it. Right now, however, they had been lost in the corn maze, which was advertised as something for the whole family for nearly three hours.

“I am” Minho replied, defending himself “When they’re on paper” he added, somewhat quieter

 “What was that?” Thomas asked, trying to remember anything about how they had gotten to this point. Problem was there had been so many left and right turns, coupled together with a lot of doubling back, that he had lost track sometime around when Minho had said he was sure it was just over there. Whether it was the fourth or fifth time he wasn’t sure. He stopped counting altogether after twelve. And he was sure Minho had done the same with his “Didn’t we already walk past this bit?” Every time the answer had been “I don’t know, it all looks the same” followed by “Just follow me, I know the way out”. Clearly not, it had been two hours after the first time Minho had said that, and they were still stuck in a God-forsaken corn maze. One parents let their children run around in unsupervised.

 “They’re easier on paper, you can see the whole thing” Minho explained

 “Terrific” Thomas said

 “Sorry, I thought I’d be good at this” Minho said

 “It’s OK” Thomas said, because really it’s not the worst first date he’s ever been on. That prize went to Gally, after the guy had shown up drunk, gotten into a bar fight, even though Thomas said he didn’t want to go to one, and had gone home with someone else. Not that he was expecting for them to spend the night together, especially after the way it started, but he also didn’t expect for it to finish with his date taking another bloke home, without even saying goodbye. “Turns out you need a bird eyes view to be good at them” Thomas pointed out.

 Not to sound spiteful, but to reassure Minho he didn’t have to be the best at everything he did. They had known each other a couple of years now, and one of the things Thomas had learned over that time was just how competitive Minho was. In high school Thomas had always been one of the fastest in track events, so he joined the team in college, only to be beaten by Minho in every event. Somewhere along the way though the rivalry the two of them shared had turned into a friendship, and finally last week Thomas had managed to ask him out on a date

 “Hmmm” Minho said, thinking. Their thinking was what had gotten them into this mess, so Thomas wasn’t holding out too much hope “If you give me a boost up, I’ll be able to see over the top and find the way out” he suggested.

“Why am I the one lifting you?” Thomas asked, the walls of the maze were only about 13 foot high, so really it wouldn’t matter which way round they did it, the height difference between them was only an inch or two at most.

 “Because, I was the one who got us into this mess, and I really liked to get us out of it” Minho answered

 “OK” agreed Thomas “How do you want to do this?” he asked “And before you suggest it, no you are not standing on my back”

 “Agreed” nodded Minho “No I was thinking of….sittinonyourshoulders” he suggested, say the last part too quickly.

 It took Thomas a minute to realise what Minho had meant “Alright” he agreed, crouching down so Minho could climb on his shoulders “OK?” he asked, thinking that really it should have been Minho asking him that, the guy was not light, but in his defence, Thomas probably weighed about the same anyway.

 “Yep” replied Minho as Thomas slowly begun to stand, arms wrapped around the others thighs, careful not to lose his balance or buckle under the weight as he did so “Nope nothing” Minho said after a few seconds, though it felt longer “Try turning right” he suggested. Thomas agreed, slowly turning ninety degrees to his right, praying his legs wouldn’t give way. “Still nothing, try again” Minho informed him. Thomas took another turn to the right, this time his legs were shaking more than ever underneath him, and he could only hope his shoulders would forgive him at some point.

 “Yes, I knew I’d find the way out” Minho exclaimed.

 “Brilliant, please get down” Thomas said, with what little strength he had left

 “Hold on, I’m just trying to memorise the route” Minho said

 “Could you hurry up please” Thomas replied, digging his fingers into Minho’s thighs so he’d have something to concentrate on that wasn’t pain

 “Hey!” Minho yelped, finally realising what Thomas was doing

 “I’m sorry is that painful” he asked, somewhat seriously. The rest of the tone sarcastic, he knew full well Minho would pick up on it; the guy could win awards in sarcasm

 “Sorry” Minho said “You can let me down now” he said finally. Thomas lowered the two of them down, quickly as he dared his legs and shoulders protesting the most.

“It’s not all that far really” Minho assured him, “back the way we just came a little bit, and then the left instead of the right, and we can work the rest out from there” he explained

 “You OK”? he asked, just noticing the pain Thomas was in

 “Yeah, I’ll be good in a minute, you’re not as light as you think” he said, as he made a failed attempt to massage his shoulders.

 “Come here” Minho said, turning Thomas around, so that he was facing away from Minho. After a couple of seconds he felt Minho’s hands pushing against his shoulders, and honestly this way was far better “How’s that?” Minho asked after a couple of minutes.

 “Good” Thomas replied, relaxing under the touch. It wasn’t the first time one of them had given the other a shoulder massage, they did it after practice quite a bit. This time though, it was different somehow this time though, because it wasn’t just a favour for a friend. Minho was saying something to him again, but by that point Thomas was far too relaxed to pay attention.

 “Family place, remember?” he heard Minho ask as he moved his hands away “You cannot keep making sounds like that” he said, as it finally dawned on Thomas that the moaning he had been hearing had not been in his head

 “Oh… sorry” he blushed, embarrassed. Minho trying to stifle back laughter as he turned back around

 “It’s fine” Minho assured “Come on” he added grabbing Thomas’ hand quickly, leading the two of them back the way they had just come.

 It only took a few minutes for them to find the left turn they should have made.

 It took them another ten to realise they were lost, again.

 ---------------- 

“Really, why does this keep happening” Thomas asked, more to himself than to Minho

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing for the past hour” Minho said.

“This time, I’m sitting on your shoulders”

“I have a better idea” Minho argued

“And what exactl…?” Thomas began to ask, only to find himself being cut off half way through, because Minho was kissing him.

The two managed to move back a couple of steps, so that Thomas’ back was against the wall. Minho firmly pressed against his front, with his arms either side of Thomas, whilst Thomas moved his up to wrap around the back of Minho’s neck. This time though, he did at least manage to at least notice the noise he was making, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

Especially not, once Minho’s lips left his and begun to kiss the side of his neck instead.

“Min” Thomas managed to say, because really they couldn’t do this here, it was far too public.

“Yeah” Minho asked, as he moved to kiss Thomas again, not giving Thomas enough of a chance to reply. Before Thomas had the chance to pull away, not that he particularly wanted to, the pair of them found themselves interrupted by the two young children.

“Ew, gross” the little girl said, as the two of them looked over

“Agreed, disgusting” the boy who looked to a couple of years older replied. “I’m getting mom” he added, turning around to go in search of their parents, his younger sister following him

“Should we go?” Thomas asked

“Yes, but where? We are lost remember?” asked Minho

“Good point” conceded Thomas, realisation hitting at that point. “Wait, you were hoping we’d be caught, weren’t you?”

“Well…” Minho answered, feigning innocence

“To be fair, not your worst idea” Thomas pointed out

“And what would that be?” Minho asked, as they waited

 "This” Thomas answered, turning around, with his arms held out

“Agreed, although it wasn't all bad” he added, smiling to Thomas.

"No, it wasn't" Thomas agreed, smiling back

“There they are” the young boy who had found them earlier pointing them out to his mom. His younger sister now stood at her side, holding her hand

“Look” she began to say “What you two get up to in private is your own business, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t do such things in front of my children”

“We’re sorry” they both said.

“Umm… you wouldn’t happen to know the way out of here?” Minho asked, just before she turned away

“Straight down that way” she began, pointing to the right, “the first right and a left, that’ll get you two the exit” she said

“Thank you” Thomas said “Want to get out of here?” he asked Minho, as the two young children were led away by their mom

“Please” Minho said, grabbing his hand, leading the two of them to the exit.


End file.
